Inheritance
by T-Naruto
Summary: When parents die their children usually inherit something from one of them, but Naruto never expected to inherit his own country! My answer to Rose Tiger's challenge.
1. Prologue

_**Inheritance: Chapter 1**_

**I already know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I won't be able to finish my last two stories because I'm writing this one... Yeah, you can admit that you're thinking that in a review.**

**Anyways, this is _my_ answer to Rose Tiger's challenge. Great author by the way, be sure to look her up when you have the time.**

**Long story short, Naruto is the prince of Whirlpool country. Yeah.**

**Requirements: Has to be Naruto/Hinata, No problems there. No harems! Again, no problems there. Harems are fun to read, pain in the ass to write, I applaud every single author out there that writes Harem stories, because I know that I will not be able to write those. Has to be set on either the beginning of the anime, the Chunin Exams, or The Sasuke Retrieval Arc, me? I'm starting it during the month long training of the Chunin Exams.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I don't think you guys would like me very much if I did either, because having to draw the characters, give some dialogue to mentioned characters, plus having to publish every chapter weekly, yeah considering my track record for updates, I don't think the anime would do too good. I don't like Kishimoto for having Naruto kiss Sasuke's ass every other chapter, but I respect the man for giving us the idea of Naruto.**

**This is dedicated to all my awesome readers... Well the awesome readers that I have left after this chapter is done.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're training Sasuke for a month?" Naruto Uzumaki's loud voice rang through the hallways of Konoha's Hospital.<p>

Kakashi Hatake also known as, The Copy Ninja, sighed and looked at his student as he tied to get him to understand exactly**_ why _**he was taking Sasuke away for a month.

"Naruto, calm down. Sasuke is up against Gaara, Gaara is the guy that practically crippled Rock Lee. Do you want that to happen to your teammate?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto settled down a bit, remembering Lee's tragic defeat at the hands of Gaara was not something that helped him go to sleep at night.

"Of course I don't want to see Sasuke crippled, but that still doesn't mean that you have play favorites and not train me!" Naruto shouted his anger rising at the idea of being abandoned.

Kakashi widened his eyes at Naruto's accusation of playing favorites, but paid it no mind, the boy's emotions were just getting the better of him.

"Naruto, you're facing Neji Hyuga, a tough opponent I admit but even if you lose you still have next year, but if I don't train Sasuke, Gaara will surely kill him. Besides, I already have someone that is ready to teach you. He said that he will be waiting for you at the hot springs." Kakashi said tearing his attention away from his favorite book to look at Naruto.

"You know that has to be the most retarded excuse you have ever given me! What the hell that's bullshit! You keep saying that if you don't train Sasuke he will be killed by Gaara's sand, well what do you think a Jyuken strike to the heart will do! You think those tickle! You want to go see Hinata right now and ask her how she's feeling? Cause I'm pretty sure she feels like shit right now!" Naruto exploded in rage.

"Neji hated Hinata though, there's no way he'll be that mean. You're over-exaggerating." Kakashi said brushing off everything that Naruto said.

Naruto simply ignored Kakashi and started walking out the door, before he reached the door he spoke, quickly getting the Jonin's attention.

"Whatever, I hope you have fun training Sasuke, Just be sure to not be late for the tournament, I would hate it if I'm not able to kick his ass after the personal month long training that he receives from you." Naruto said as he opened the door.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but was left with his mouth open when Naruto left in a puff of smoke that told him that he was never talking to the original.

0o0

(Unknown Location)

'Clone's memories came back, Ero-Sennin." Naruto said opening his eyes to talk to the man in front of him reading what appeared to be notes. A tall man with waist-length spiky hair tied in a pony tail looked back at Naruto.

The man was wearing a green short shirt Kimono with matching pants, underneath the Kimono top he wore mesh armor that covered his entire body. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles and a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'oil' written on it.

"Good, what happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing, he just told me that he was training Sasuke for the month and that he was leaving me with some other Jonin to try and make things better." Naruto said not at all surprised by his teacher's actions.

"What did your clone do?" Jiraiya asked as he erased one of the lines on the paper he was reading.

Naruto simply frowned when he snatched the paper from Jiraiya's hand before throwing it back at him muttering something that sounded close to 'pervert'.

"It decided to be a drama-queen and told him how unfair it was that he was teaching Sasuke for an entire month. I have to admit it was pretty funny seeing that though. It was funnier seeing Kakashi's stupid face when he figured out that he was talking to a clone and not the original." Naruto said as he stood up and stretched his tired muscles ready to train some more.

"How'd your little girlfriend like the flower you left her." Jiraiya teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto said bopping Jiraiya in the head.

"Alright, alright, she's not your girlfriend... Yet!" Jiraiya said continuing with his teasing.

"Now, hurry up and get ready, we're going to town to buy you some new clothes, No Godson of mine is going to be wearing some stupid orange jumpsuit." Jiraiya said as he stood up as well and sealed up all his notes.

"By the way, how's your progress on the Rinnegan going?" Jiraiya asked looking back to see eyes with what appeared to be a ripple-like pattern with a light purple iris.

"Great Ero-Sennin, just great."

0o0

(Chunin Exam Stadium - One Month Later)

The crowds loud cheers were heard everywhere, signs with names of the competitors were up showing the competitor that they were fans. The loud cheering calmed itself when Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, stood up and addressed the crowd.

"I'm glad to see so many people here today. Konoha is proud to promote the Chunin Exams once again, I will now let Genma Shiranui begin the exams." The crowd instantly shouted in approval ready to watch amazing matches.

A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing Konoha's standard Jonin uniform walked out to the center of the stage while chewing on a what appeared to be a senbon and started talking.

"Alright, I want to see some good matches out there, If you can, **_please_** don't kill each other, I really don't want to clean up the blood left behind. Now, I want Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga to step right up and start this event." Genma said as he stepped back to give the two boys some room.

The rest of the competitors stepped back as well and left the stadium floor to go to the competitor's room. Both boys stared each other down glaring, trying their hardest to kill each other with just their eyes.

"Just because you changed you're outfit doesn't mean you're going to win today, after all it's your fate to lose by my hands today." Neji said activating his Byakugan and falling into the Hyuga clan's traditional Jyuken stance.

Naruto was no longer wearing the hideous orange jumpsuit that he wore when he graduated from the academy. His jacket was replaced a simple red coat with black flames decorating the bottom of it with a simple black shirt with a red spiral placed on his back, underneath it. He wore his forehead protector on his bicep letting his hair fall. His orange pants were replaced by black pants with red outlines trimming the sides of them. He completed his outfit with some finger less gloves as well as black shinobi sandals.

Naruto smirked not letting Neji's comment get to him.

"I never believed in fate. Just don't go around blaming fate when I wipe that stupid smirk off you're face, you're paying for what you did to Hinata and what better way than to humiliate you in front of all these people here today." Naruto said as two shadow clones appeared, ready to defend him.

**"First Match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga... Begin!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's my third story tell me what you think. This is just the prologue so expect the chapter to be longer next time.<strong>

** For Naruto's outfit here's what I have to say. I'm not a fashion expert so if that outfit looks horrible to you be sure to either imagine a better outfit or give me an example of something better, To me it looks good, but it's also a matter of opinion. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think of it. As for my last two stories, Don't worry about those, I've seen a lot of authors juggle at least seven stories at once so I figured if they can do it I can too.**

**Later,**

**T-Naruto**


	2. Rinnegan Vs Byakugan!

**_Inheritance: Chapter 2_**

**Well I'm glad to see such positive results from all of you! I was kind of worried, but then I started thinking and remembered how awesome you guys are.**

**Anyways, Here's the next chapter, Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, Kishimoto's selfish self doesn't know the meaning of the phrase 'sharing is caring', asshole slammed the door once I finished my sentence. Whatever, I'll get him one day.**

* * *

><p><strong>"First Match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga... Begin!"<strong>

Neji jumped back not willing to fight three Naruto's at the same time, even if two of them were just clones. He reached into the bag attached to his back, slowly he took out a kunai and raised it to defend himself. The clones pulled out their own kunai's and launched themselves at the Hyuga prodigy.

The first clone threw the kunai in his hand at Neji expecting him to dodge. He never expected him to deflect the kunai, grab it in midair, and throw it back at him. The clone rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the weapon. Neji smiled but jumped back again dodging a nasty slash from the second clone. The clone followed up his attack by grabbing Neji's outstretched hand and managed to punch him in the face but couldn't capitalize because Neji wrenched his hand free and delivered a vicious palm strike to the face, succeeding in destroying the clone.

"They're solid!" Neji realized.

He pivoted his back foot and grabbed the clone behind him, the clone slapped his hand away and tried to punch Neji in the stomach, Neji caught his wrist and flipped the clone over slamming him into the cold, hard ground. He finished with a Jyuken strike to the clones heart effectively killing the second clone.

He gave himself a moment to breath before looking back at the remaining blond who seemed to be analyzing the situation.

"Good job Neji! I would have been disappointed if those two managed to give you a hard time." Naruto smiled as he tried to anger the young Hyuga.

"I admit, I never expected the clones to have a solid body, but they have a weakness." Neji said crossing his arms and glared at the young blond in front of him.

"If I strike them with a bit of force behind my attacks then they dispel. Now that I know, you won't be able to hit me so easily anymore." Neji smirked as he revealed the Shadow Clones weakness.

"Getting a bit cocky, aren't you? Whatever, it doesn't matter, this time you're fighting me." Naruto said as he quickly rushed at Neji in a short burst of speed.

"He's fast, but Lee's faster." His eyes moved side to side never leaving Naruto, he side-stepped a punch aimed for his head before grabbing Naruto and kicked him away, he frowned when Naruto regained his balanced and came back faster then he did the first time, but this time summoning a clone to help.

Neji calmed down and dodged the high punch from Naruto and jumped back to dodge the ax kick from above that would have had him on the ground eating dirt if it connected. He blocked the follow up punch from the same clone and threw him at the original.

Naruto sighed in frustration, he couldn't find any openings in this guy's taijutsu.

'Guess I have to fight seriously, I was hoping to save some secrets for later." Naruto thought as he grabbed the clone and threw him back at Neji to distract him. Naruto ran through hand-signs before inhaling some air.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the clone flying at him, he decided to finish the clone and slammed his hand on the clones head, destroying it.

"I guess it couldn't be helped." Naruto said before releasing the jutsu.

_**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)" **_A giant ball of fire expelled itself from Naruto's mouth and headed straight at Neji. Neji's eyes widened at the sight of the fireball.

He cursed and spun rapidly creating what appeared to be a giant shield of chakra as it blocked the fireball and saved him from burning.

0o0

(Stadium Seats)

"Father, I did not know that Neji knew **_Kaiten (Rotation)_**, I thought that technique was exclusive, only the Main branch of the Hyuga clan can use it, right?" A little girl with white eyes and dark brown hair asked the man sitting next to her. The man was wearing traditional white robes, his hair the same color as his daughter with the same white eyes as well.

"You are correct Hanabi, the technique that Neji is using is only supposed to be passed down to Main branch members. It doesn't surprise me though, the child is very talented. He was able to defeat your sister during the Chunin Exam preliminary matches." The man said quietly studying the match.

"Is he the reason my sister was in the hospital for the month?" Hanabi asked curious as to why her sister would need to go to the hospital.

"Yes" was Hiashi's short reply.

Hanabi nodded and understood that he would not be answering anymore of her questions she simply turned her head to watch the match and remained silent.

Sakura growled, Ino was shouting so loud that she couldn't properly focus on the match below.

"Ino would you please shut up! I'm trying to watch the fight, and I can't do that if you're screaming in my ear!" Sakura shouted trying to get the blonde girl's attention.

Ino stopped and blushed in embarrassment, she quieted down and sat in her seat.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but who would have thought Naruto would be so awesome, I mean did you see that fireball! It was bigger than Sasuke's." Ino said waving her hand in the air trying to describe her fellow blond's fire jutsu.

Sakura wanted to argue that nothing could be better than Sasuke's fire jutsu but held her tongue and nodded. She felt some of the fire's heat and knew that it was at least twice as strong as Sasuke's own.

"Seriously Sakura, you never told me that Naruto was this strong! Plus, he's pretty cute once he got rid of the jumpsuit." Ino said making Sakura blush at her comment.

"Ino shut up, you can't be saying things like that, even if he does look better, and I didn't tell you he was that strong because I didn't know either, do you think he was hiding this from us?." Sakura asked her friend.

"Who cares, if Naruto wants to hide something he has every right to. We all have secret Sakura, now hurry up and watch the match, the smoke is starting to go away, maybe he burned Neji down into a pile of ash. Let's go Naruto! Kick that Hyuga's ass!" Ino shouted pumping her fists in the air.

'How'd you get so strong, Naruto?' Sakura thought before focusing on the match once again.

0o0

(Stadium Floor)

Naruto watched in amazement as his fireball was eliminated by Neji's spinning chakra shield. He looked on and smirked when Neji came out of the attack unharmed, but he could tell that he was annoyed, he figured it was his trump card and that he wanted to save it for later in the tournament.

"Oy, You weren't supposed to dodge that! By the way, why were you spinning like a little ballerina inside that chakra thingy, you know that didn't make you look very manly, especially with that long hair of yours." Naruto said chuckling at Neji's face when he heard his insult.

"I'm not a ballerina! I am supposed to spin, if I don't then, the chakra I expel from my body will not be able to protect me." Neji said letting Naruto's comment get to him.

"If you say so." Naruto said nothing more as he let his fist do the talking for him.

Neji blocked the kick aimed for his chin and retaliated with a kick of his own, the kick landed and managed to lift Naruto off the ground for a couple of seconds. Naruto cursed but managed to use his feet's momentum to hit Neji's chin as well, managing to push him back a few feet.

Neji regained his balance and went after that blond. He caught him off guard for a few seconds managing to close a few of Naruto's tenketsu but was forced to stop his barrage of attacks when the blond rolled out of the way and managed to sweep him off his feet. While Neji was in the air, Naruto slammed his elbow down on Neji's sternum and into the ground.

Neji coughed a bit as he rolled to the side to stop Naruto's attack.

"You know for a Hyuga, you're not very good at controlling your feelings." Naruto said as he patted himself off not liking that there was dirt covering his brand new outfit.

Naruto saw Neji's confused stare and decided to elaborate.

"This entire match I've been making fun of you and you let it get to you, even when you were fighting Hinata you let some petty grudge that you have for the Hyuga's Main Branch get to you." Naruto said as he tried to regain feeling in his left arm where Neji closed his chakra points.

"That also has me wondering, why did you attack Hinata so viciously? From what she told me she's never tried to hurt you in anyway. She only tries to help you, but what does she get in return? A cousin that almost killed her!" Naruto shouted.

Neji scoffed as he stood up.

"You would never understand," He started, looking up at the sky he saw a small bird fly into the distance and narrowed his eyes.

"The Hyuga clan is divided into two family houses. The main house and the branch house. The main house runs the family while we of the branch house are given the task of protecting it." Neji said, his eyes now focused on Naruto's own.

"Upon the heir's third birthday, members of the side branch are branded by a seal." Neji's hand reached up to untie his headband.

"The seal's primary purpose is to seal the Byakugan away upon the person's death. What many don't know is that it has a second purpose." Neji untied to his headband and removed the cloth that was covering his forehead showing everybody in the crowd a bright green 'X' placed on his forehead.

"When a Hyuga from the Main House activates the seal with a special hand sign, it destroy's the wearer's brain cells. The Hyuga wearing the seal usually ends up in the hospital usually in a coma!" Neji shouted his face showing absolute anger, anger at the people that wronged him and his family.

Naruto frowned at Neji's declaration, to think that you're own family would treat you like a slave, but that didn't mean that Neji had to right to kill Hinata, even if she was the clans heir.

"Well, what gives you the right to try and kill Hinata, that just tells me that you're no better than those asshole in the Main house!" Naruto shouted kicking the floor in frustration.

Neji scoffed and continued his story.

"On the night of Hinata's third birthday, she was kidnapped. Her father managed to catch the kidnapper and killed him, but we found out that the kidnapper was the ambassador from Kumo that was sent here to sign a peace treaty between Konoha and Kumo. Kumo demanded that the man who killed the ambassador had to pay with his life." Naruto nodded and waited for Neji to continue.

"That night, a meeting took place in the Hyuga clan's council room. The council members knew that my uncle could not be given over to Kumo or they would succeed in their attempts to have the Byakugan for themselves. No, they decided to send another man over. That man was Hiashi's younger brother, that man was my father!" Neji shouted no longer able to hold his anger in.

Naruto's eyes widened.

He looked down at the ground and tried to understand what Neji must have been going through at the time.

"So that's why I despise the Hyuga's main branch, that's why I almost killed Hinata!" Neji shouted as he tied his headband back on.

"That's why it's your fate to lose here today, nobody can defy destiny! Especially not some loser who wishes to be Hokage." Neji shouted his voice holding nothing but contempt. He settled back into the Hyuga's gentle fist stance and looked at Naruto.

"You know what? I admit that you've had a crappy childhood and I'm sorry for your loss, but if you think I'm letting fate control me you're wrong! **_Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)_**"

The crowd gasped in shock as they saw at least two-hundred Naruto's surround the entire arena. Some clones were even sticking to the stadium's wall.

"It might be the Hyuga way to bow down to destiny, but it's not mine!" Every Naruto clone shouted as they started to attack.

Neji cursed at seeing so many clones, he gathered some chakra and started spinning.

**_"Kaiten (Rotation!) _**He shouted as the clones were destroyed by Neji's shield. Once Neji stopped spinning he checked to see if any remained, when he saw none he searched for the original. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find him, he jumped back when Naruto popped out of the ground with his arm raised ready to hit him with a devastating left hook. Naruto cursed when he missed and backed off a bit before running through hand seals.

**_"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)" _**Naruto unleashed a massive gust of wind that slammed into Neji and sent him flying.

Neji coughed a bit slowly recovering from Naruto's jutsu. He looked up to see Naruto walking towards him and grinned. This was his chance to strike.

"Don't tell me that managed to hurt you." Naruto said as he walked toward Neji.

He stopped when he saw Neji stand back up and speak.

"This is the end, for you. You're in range, and you can't escape my eight trigrams!" Neji spread his feet out while lowering his left and raising his right behind his head.

**_"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)" _**He yelled as he began his attack.

"_**Two palms**_," Naruto winced as Neji hit his arms. "**_Four palms_**," this time Neji aimed for Naruto's legs. "_**Eight palms**_," Neji's strikes were starting to speed up overwhelming Naruto.

"_**Sixteen palms**_," Naruto screamed in pain as Neji landed eight more blows to his torso. "_**Eight Trigrams: Thirty-Two palms**_," Naruto tried to jump back and evade some hits but Neji kept on pressing forward.

'I need to stop this before he ends up sealing all my chakra!' Naruto thought as he grimaced in pain. Neji's attack left him with shaky knees.

"_**Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four-**_"

**_"Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)" _**Naruto silently whispered in pain as he sent Neji flying away by an unseen force. The force of Naruto's attack managed to slam Neji against the stadium's wall on the other side of the field.

(Stadium Seats)

"Father, what was that?" Hanabi asked the man next to her.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes in frustration because he could not understand what happened either. One moment Naruto was being thrown around the arena like a rag doll, the next Neji is the one being thrown across the arena and into the stadium wall.

"I don't know Hanabi, it surprised me as well." Hiashi was all he said.

Hanabi stared at her father in shock, she quieted down when she noticed that he seemed to be very upset, she wondered why but decided that now would not be the best time to ask.

"Hinata did you see that!" Kiba's loud voice shouted at the girl next to him. 'Naruto never gave me such an awesome fight when we fought.' He thought as he saw Neji fly across the field and winced when he saw him slam against the wall.

Hinata watched in awe as Naruto sent her cousin flying. She was even more surprised when she saw chakra near Naruto's eyes.

'Does Naruto have a bloodline' She asked herself as she deactivated her eyes and spoke to Kiba.

"Yes Kiba I did, isn't it amazing? You know, how strong he grew in one short month." She said as she looked down at the arena.

"Strong? Yeah I guess, He's fighting for you right now Hinata. If this is how he fights for his friends, imagine how he will fight for you if you were his girlfriend!" Kiba said laughing at Hinata's blushing face.

'Me? Naruto's girlfriend?' She smiled as she remembered when Naruto visited her in the hospital one day before he left for training.

_(Flashback - One Month Before Chunin Exam Finals)_

_Hinata groaned as she woke-up from her nap. She looked around the room and sighed when she saw pale white walls around her. _

_'I'm in the hospital.' She realized as she continued to check her surroundings._

_She looked to her left and saw a fresh set of clothes waiting for her. On top of the clothes there were get well cards from her teammates and friends._

_She stood up and changed, satisfied at wearing her old clothes again she looked over her get well cards. She smiled as read them, there were comments ranging from "Get well soon" to "I can't wait to train with you again!" She laughed at the last one, it was probably Kiba. She sighed as she stretched and remembered why she was in the hospital in the first place._

_During the Chunin Exam Preliminary matches she fought against her cousin, Neji. Neji ended up beating her to the ground but grew frustrated when she kept on getting back up to fight. She winced when she remembered Neji slam his palm into her chest with a Jyuken strike, if it wasn't for the medics came out to help her she would have never made it to the hospital in time._

_The doctors said she was going to be fine, she just needed to rest for two months before she was sent back to active duty._

_She heard a knock on the door and quickly welcomed them in. When she turned around she never expected to see Naruto with a flower in his hands and giant smile on his face._

_"N-naruto what are you doing here?" She asked as she accepted Naruto's flower and watched him sit down on a chair in the corner of the room._

_Naruto smiled before explaining why he was there._

_"I felt bad that you were in the hospital, so when Kiba told me that you were accepting visitors I decided to visit to see how you were doing." Naruto said smiling._

_Hinata nodded and sat down on her bed to relax._

_"So how're you feeling?" Naruto asked trying to start a conversation._

_"I'm fine I won't be able to train for a couple of months but it's better than dying." Hinata said looking down at the ground._

_Naruto winced when she mentioned dying and instantly felt guilty._

_"Look Hinata I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept on yelling, If I knew this is what would happen to you I would have shut up right away." Naruto frowned as he remember how he kept on telling Hinata that she should stand back up and never give up._

_"There's nothing to be sorry about Naruto. I'm happy that you kept on cheering for me, to me it felt like I actually mattered to somebody, so I kept on standing because I didn't want to disappoint you, I didn't want you think I was a failure. Also, please don't blame Neji for what he did, He's been through a lot, I've tried to be nice to him because I thought it would help him, but I guess I was wrong" Hinata finished as she looked up at Naruto defending her cousin for what he had done to her._

_She watched him stand up and walk towards her, she was going to ask him what he was doing but never got the chance to, because just as she was about to ask him he started hugging her._

_"Don't worry Hinata you'll never be a failure in my eyes. Just remember that I'll always support you no matter what! As for Neji. I'm going to kick his ass, maybe then he'll apologize to you and quit being such a bastard." Hinata smiled and nodded accepting the inevitable fight between Naruto and Neji, she tried talking more but she fainted when she felt Naruto's body heat against her._

_Naruto pulled Hinata away from him and sighed._

_"I guess you're still not feeling to good." He said as he gently set her back down and left the room to let her rest. He left too early to see a small smile adorn the Hyuga Heiress' face_

_(Flashback End)_

Hinata smiled as she remembered the hospital visit. She looked down at her hand and sniffed the flower that she held, she would always treasure the flower because it would always remind her of that day.

(Stadium Floor)

Naruto panted as he slowly rose. His breathing was slightly ragged but eventually it returned to normal, he surveyed the damage to his body and winced when he tried to lift his right arm. Neji's attacks seemed to have mainly hit his arms, it also didn't help that he forced his body to send out the blast of chakra to get Neji off of him.

Speaking of Neji, he was slowly standing as well, his veins no longer bulging along his eyes meaning that Neji no longer had his Byakugan activated. He rose to his feet but quickly fell to one knee when his legs buckled and gave up on him. The left side of his face was covered in blood from slamming into the wall headfirst, his vision was blurred and he could barely feel his arms.

'Damn him, that last attack was brutal!' Neji stood back up wincing as his leg shouted out in protest.

"I have to finish this." Neji activated his Byakugan and tried to focus his blurry vision on Naruto.

Naruto saw that Neji wanted to continue, he gritted his teeth as he tried to focus chakra on his left arm but it only failed. He growled in frustration but calmed down and slowed down his breathing.

'Alright what can I do? I need to end this now.' His brain ran through options but he got nothing. His brain told him to use the fox, but he wanted to win under his own power, but he figured that a little chakra used to reopen his tenketsu points wouldn't hurt.

'Alright fox, give me some chakra!' Naruto said as he the feeling returned to his arm's and leg's, but he cursed when he felt the pain of forcibly reopening his chakra points.

'Alright, I need to finish this in one move!' His mind drifted back to month spent training with Jiraiya and tried to remember anything that would help him in this sort of situation.

He grinned when his mind finally gave him an idea and slowly started collecting chakra and focused it on his right arm's palm.

Neji saw Naruto reopen his chakra points and was shocked when he saw the blond slowly gather chakra in his palm, he grit his teeth and started collecting chakra of his own.

'Alright I need to focus. Focus, focus, focus." He told himself as the chakra slowly condense itself into a ball. 'Now add the power!' He said as the ball started shining a bit at the amount of chakra that it held, the wind picked up as well showing his fast the small ball was really rotating.

''Good, now I just have to hit him with this.'' Naruto said as he completed his technique and forced his body to run at the Hyuga a few meters away from him.

Neji waited for Naruto to get close enough, when Naruto thrust his arms forward Neji started spinning as fast as he could.

"I'm not gonna give up! I told you that I was going to make you pay for what you did to Hinata and I never go back on my word! Now be a good boy and eat this!" Naruto roared as he thrust his hand forward and slammed the ball into Neji's shield.

Not willing to back down from a challenge Neji started pumping more chakra into his defense and spun faster.

**_"Rasengan"_**

**_"Kaiten (Rotation)!"_**

The arena shook as the two genin clashed, neither willing to back down as their jutsu's fought for dominance. Finally the techniques exploded in an amazing display of power and covered the arena with dust.

The crowd was stunned into silence as it waited for the dust to clear. The kids cough as they tried to get the dust out of their lungs, everybody waited in suspense until finally the dust cleared up and revealed Naruto standing with his arms crossed and his cloak flapping in the wind. The crowd exploded in cheers as they saw him standing over the bruised and battered form of one Neji Hyuga.

"You know, it's funny." Naruto said as he sat down on the ground letting his body rest. Neji stared at Naruto and wondered how the blond was still able to speak.

"I failed the academy exam three times, I never managed to successfully create one lousy **_Bunshin (Clone)_**." Naruto smiled and looked up at the sky smiling at how tranquil it looked.

"Now look at me. Creating thousands of clones and beating Hyuga prodigies, My parent's would be so proud." Naruto chuckled as he thought about his parents, he tried to picture his mom cheering while his father held her back.

"So don't come whining to me about this "destiny" crap and stop trying to tell me that you can't change who you are. You can do it too, because unlike me, you're not a failure." Naruto said as he stood back up and turned to leave.

"Naruto." Neji shouted causing Naruto to stop and turn around to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Naruto smiled and simply turned around again.

"Don't thank me, thank Hinata. I'll be sure to ask her if you've apologized to her yet, and Neji," Neji turned his head to look at Naruto.

"You better start training, because next time we fight. It's going to be a lot more intense than this!" Naruto waved his hand as he reached the stairs and headed to the competitor's room.

Neji smiled as he nodded and looked up at the sky, he smiled as he saw three birds fly away past the clouds and into the forest.

''Father, I wish you could see these birds flying. They're finding their freedom too." Neji whispered as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Genma smirked as he heard Naruto's speech, the kid managed to come out on top, even with everyone doubting him, the kid always believed in his strength and never doubted himself.

**"Winner of the First Match: Naruto Uzumaki"**

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a chapter! Hahaha I'm tired though so don't expect another one of these for at least a week, I don't know depends how I feel.<strong>

**Anyways, comments concerning Naruto's strength.**

**I want Naruto's strength to be believable, In this chapter I wanted to show that yes he's a lot stronger than he is in canon, but not strong enough to just destroy his enemies with a blink of an eye, even if it would a whole lot easier to write action scenes that way.**

**I mean can you imagine it.**

**"Naruto I shall defeat you!" Sasuke said but Naruto blinked and his entire body turned into ash.**

**Like I said, as easy as that would be, it would also be incredibly boring so No.**

**Comments on Naruto's Rasengan. What can I say, I sorta got used to the idea of Naruto always using Rasengan in a fight, that doesn't mean that every time he fights someone he'll use it, he'll just use it for important situations, like kicking over-confident jerk's ass.**

**Anyways, I'm T-Naruto and I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Clash Of Ultimate: Technique Vs Defense

_**What's up everybody!**_

_**If you don't know by my username... My name... Well my USERname is T-Naruto. You know it's funny that nobody has really shown any interest in trying to find out what the 'T' in my name stands for... Anyways, I would like to present to each one of my loyal fans, another chapter of my story: Inheritance. I really hope you enjoy the chapter, I know a lot of things have changed during my time away, but I know one thing has not. Reviews! Be sure to leave comments and ideas in a review, they're always welcome.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto: Shipuuden or any other Naruto merchandise. I am willing to at least share the rights to the show. You hear that Kishimoto?! I don't know how they do it in Japan, but here in America, we uphold tradition. Sharing is caring! It would be wise of you to start showing some love!**_

_**(Last time on: Inheritance)**_

_"What do you mean you're training Sasuke for a month?"_

_"Naruto, calm down. Sasuke is up against Gaara, Gaara is the guy that practically crippled Rock Lee. Do you want that to happen to your teammate?"_

**XxX**

_"Naruto, you're facing Neji Hyuga, a tough opponent I admit but even if you lose you still have next year, but if I don't train Sasuke, Gaara will surely kill him."_

_"You know that has to be the most retarded excuse you have ever given me! What the hell, that's bullshit! You keep saying that if you don't train Sasuke he will be killed by Gaara's sand! Well what do you think a Jyuken strike to the heart will do?! You think those tickle?! You want to go see Hinata right now and ask her how she's feeling. Because I'm pretty sure she feels like shit right now!"_

_"Whatever, I hope you have fun training Sasuke, just be sure to not be late for the tournament, I would hate it if I'm not able to kick his ass after the personal month long training that he receives from you."_

**XxX**

_"By the way, how's your progress on the Rinnegan going?"_

_"Great Ero-Sennin, just great."_

**XxX**

_**"First Match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga... Begin!"**_

_"He's fast, but Lee's faster."_

_'Guess I have to fight seriously, I was hoping to save some secrets for later.' Naruto thought_

_**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**_

_"Father, I did not know that Neji knew __**Kaiten (Rotation)**__, I thought that technique was exclusive, only the Main branch of the Hyuga clan can use it, right?"_

_"You are correct Hanabi, the technique that Neji is using is supposed to be passed down to Main branch members. It doesn't surprise me though, the child is very talented. He was able to defeat your sister during the Chunin Exam preliminary matches."_

**XxX**

_"Ino would you please shut up! I'm trying to watch the fight, and I can't do that if you're screaming in my ear!" Sakura shouted trying to get the blonde girl's attention._

_"I'm sorry Sakura, but who would have thought Naruto would be so awesome, I mean did you see that fireball! It was bigger than Sasuke's."_

_"Seriously Sakura, you never told me that Naruto was this strong! Plus, he's pretty cute once he got rid of the jumpsuit."_

_"Ino shut up, you can't be saying things like that, even if he does look better, and I didn't tell you he was that strong because I didn't know either, do you think he was hiding this from us?."_

_**"Winner of the First Match: Naruto Uzumaki"**_

_'How'd you get so strong, Naruto?'_

**XxX**

**Inheritance Chapter 3: Explanations**

There comes a time in every man's life where he has some serious explaining to do, but those explanations are usually to cover up some dirty little secret that the man has hiding... For example, if you are caught cheating, you better have a very good reason for that, because unfortunately 'Baby, it's not what it looks like. She just needed me to go through this tiny little hole and get a treasure that was inside!' is not going to cut it. Fortunately, Naruto did not have to worry about simple matters such as that. After giving Neji Hyuga the ass-kicking of his life and giving him some words of 'wisdom', if you could call it that... Naruto calmly walked up the steps that led to the balcony where competitors were waiting to be called down to fight.

After checking himself over, to assess the damage that was applied to his body, Naruto groaned a bit at the pain. He knew that the Nine-Tailed Fox was capable of healing him faster but for some reason the fox was being a jerk... How surprising. He thought back to the battle and couldn't help but feel bad for Neji. Naruto could not say that he knew his father or his mother, he only knew their names, legacy, and faces, but Neji had his father for a few years and was able to attain a bond between father and son that nobody could ever break. It must have been horrible hearing that your father sacrificed himself for a part of the family that detested the branch family and only used them as slaves. Still, it didn't give Neji the right to torture and humiliate poor Hinata. Too busy thinking back on his fight, Naruto did not notice a large man walking right next to him.

"You know brat, if you don't keep alert and watch your surroundings you could be killed." A large man with white hair said as he playfully pushed Naruto.

"Come on old man, you wouldn't hurt a fly if it smacked you in the face, pooped on it, and made you its bitch." Naruto chuckled as he punched the man in the arm.

"We both know you're lying. If a fly had the guts to shit on my face it better have enjoyed that bathroom break, because the next thing that little freak sees is a fly swatter and a lot of fire."

"Please, your face already looks like shit. My personal opinion is that the fly would be doing you a favor."

"Whatever, here I was thinking on rewarding you, but since you wish to insult your master, you can forget it. Maybe if I see you begging for forgiveness…" Jiraiya chuckled as he pictured Naruto on his knees asking for forgiveness.

"The day I beg for your forgiveness is the day I smoke from Gamabunta's pipe!" Naruto shouted.

"Do you want to go celebrate or not brat?! The girls are waiting and your youth might be useful to me."

"My youth will be useful to you? Get your own material! Orochimaru is the pedophile, remember? Besides it's only the first match; it hardly calls for reason to celebrate. What happened? Did the almighty Jiraiya finally realize that he is not as young as he used to be and needs his Godson to help him find woman he can talk to?"

"You little brat! After all this time training you and helping you master your skills, you insult him by comparing him to his greatest enemy?! You won't even help your aging Godfather with a simple task!"

"Stop whining; besides I don't think Grandma Tsunade would like to hear about the time that you took me to a whore house to pick up woman. I mean really, do you really think that I would be able to help you score? I'm 13! My cute qualities are gone, I am maturing into a handsome young man!"

"Is that what your little girlfriend told you just to make you feel better about yourself?" Jiraiya said as he started laughing when he saw Naruto's face turn into a ripe tomato.

"Shut up." Naruto said and continued walking down the hall and up the stairs to reach the seats meant for the crowd.

"We'll talk later brat, remember that you're my student and no student of Jiraiya is a loser! So you better kick more ass and start a reputation, maybe earn a nickname, but something cool, not stupid!" Jiraiya said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"He's going to be the death of my social life." Naruto mumbled to himself.

**XxX**

**(Kage's Booth)**

"Hokage-Sama, you did not tell me of the amazing potential that these young genin have. You must be proud of the younger generation, to have such power at such a young age. They will be quite powerful when they grow up and master their skills." The Kazekage said in an even tone of voice, he was not a man that often gave such high praises, so Konoha should be honored to receive the compliment because he definitely was not going to give another one anytime soon.

Sarutobi could tell that the two young fighters must have really impressed the Kazekage for him to be giving such praise. He couldn't help but smile as well, both Naruto and Neji fought hard, but only one victor could call himself the stronger of the two and in this case Naruto claimed the title, it did not matter that Neji was once the strongest genin in the Hidden Leaf, that title now belonged to Naruto.

"Kazekage-Sama, it gives me great pleasure and pride to have such talented genin." Sarutobi said as he accepted the praise.

The Third Hokage was not joking, he was extremely proud of both. He was proud of Neji for being able to let go of his anger, to finally see clearly and not let what others did to him affect him. He finally let go of his hate for the Main Branch of the Hyuga's and hopefully he would be able to change the clan. Unfortunately he did not think that Neji was ready to be a Chunin, he showed skills that far surpassed the Genin and of the lower classed Chunin, but he was still unprepared, he let his opponent control him, he was not thinking clearly and was not able to properly asses the battle. He would make a great Chunin in the future, but until he learned to not let his clan pride get the better of him, Neji would remain a Genin.

He was proud of Naruto for not letting his anger obscure his judgment. Even though Neji hurt somebody that was precious to him, he did not let anger control him. He was also able to antagonize his opponent to give himself the advantage in the fight, qualities that he was looking for in a Chunin prospect. He would have to carefully consider the promotion though, even though Naruto showed the qualities of a Chunin; he did not know if he was going to promote him so quickly. He was reckless; even though he was hurt he still charged into battle, while it was successful now, he was afraid it would not work against opponents with far greater power. No, Naruto would have to show him in the coming fights that he was prepared for the responsibilities of a Chunin.

"Hokage-Sama?" The Kazekage said quickly snapping the old Hokage from his line of thought.

"Yes? Kazekage-Sama."

"When will the last Uchiha arrive? While I am quite pleased with the last match, I am quite sure that Sasuke Uchiha will impress as well." The Kazekage smirked as he watched the judge below call for Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand.

"I'm not exactly sure of his location at the moment Kazekage-Sama, but unless he gets here in five minutes, I'm afraid he's going to be disqualified."

"Hokage-Sama I insist, I'm sure that he will be here. A fighter of his caliber will not resist the urge to test his strength against such powerful opponents." The Kazekage tried to reason with the Third Hokage.

"Why the sudden interest in my Genin? Kazekage-Sama." Sarutobi asked not liking the sudden interest in one of his top Genin. He was aware that Orochimaru had set his eyes on Sasuke, was it possible that the leader of the Hidden Sand had allied himself to his wayward student?

"I am merely making sure that my son is given a proper opponent to fight. I'm sure you saw his power; my son tells me that he wants to test his power on the elite. Are you telling me that you won't give Gaara that honor?" The Kazekage quickly turned the table on Sarutobi.

"Now that you mention it Kazekage-Sama, I did witness your son's power. Not only did he cripple one of my Genin, but he was hell bent on killing him. I'm starting to wonder if your son is able to control his power." Sarutobi retorted.

"Gaara is fully capable of controlling his strength. He did not break any rules, the match's stipulations perfectly allowed killing. What Gaara did was not in violation of the rules."

"I'm not going to argue with that Kazekage-Sama, but the boy could not fight any longer. I do not mean to offend, but perhaps your son should show his opponents some respect." Sarutobi carefully worded himself; there was no need to start a war over a simple preliminary match.

"Respect is earned Hokage-Sama; you should know that by now."

Sarutobi leaned back and wished he could grab his pipe and start smoking. Before he was able to kill the man next to him a Chunin arrived and informed Sarutobi that Sasuke had arrived with Kakashi Hatake and was ready for the fight to commence.

"It seems Sasuke Uchiha has arrived, I believe it's time we let the younger generation speak for themselves. "

**XxX**

'Figures, if I did not know any better I would think Sasuke was a fan of theatrics.' Naruto mumbled, he looked down at the arena and sensed the gathering of chakra in the center of the arena. The wind started to pick up in that particular spot, it was strong enough to gather the leaves and rocks that surrounded the area to make a small tornado that seemed to guard two bodies inside of it. The crowd exploded in cheers when they saw both Kakashi and Sasuke step out of the self-made tornado. Naruto just scoffed before he calmly walked away from the scene with a smirk on his face, he would get his opportunity, he just needed to be patient. Which was easier said than done when you were talking about Naruto...

Sakura and Ino on the other hand could not hold in their excitement, the moment Sasuke stepped out of the typhoon they cheered as loud as they could, hearts practically pasted themselves in their eyes. They could feel their faces heat up the moment they stared into the crimson colored eyes of the fabled Sharingan, the two pinwheel-styled tomoes spun wildly with fierce conviction and determination. Sasuke no longer wore the traditional Uchiha style of clothing, long gone were the white shorts and navy blue short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on his back. Taking his old clothes place was a black one-pieced version of his old outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. His hair was the same as always, with the spiked a bit and his bangs fell in front of his face almost covering his eyes, but not quite impairing his vision. Sasuke's clothing was not the only thing that changed though, if you paid close attention you could see that his arms had a bit more definition in them, his face no longer held any of the baby fat, as his jaw seemed much more defined, his shoulders were broader and it was safe to say that Sasuke had the attention of every woman in the crowd.

Sasuke could only smirk when he faced the crowd, he wasn't really a big fan of grand openings but he had to admit it sure did feel great being the center of attention, maybe Kakashi wasn't as crazy as he had first thought him to be. Then again, after the Hell.. I mean training that he put him through.. He wasn't willing to bet against anybody that claimed that Kakashi had a screw loose.. In Sasuke's opinion though, he probably would have said that the entire hamster managed to escape.

"Are you two just going to stand there all day like a couple of drag queens, or are you actually going to participate in the tournament?" A very annoyed Genma said as he munched on the senbon needle that he always kept in his mouth. People did many things to get rid of stress, some smoked, others drank, and the insane shouted to the heavens in green jumpsuits about youth and exercise. Genma? Well he just took acupuncture to an extreme.. Don't judge.

"Yes Genma-san, please forgive us for the last-minute appearance, you see we were on our way here when poor Sasuke here was attacked by a flock of ravenous roosters, we do not know why they attacked my poor student, but after a climatic battle where we were seen as the victors and they claimed me as their king we were finally able to make our way to the arena." Kakashi sweat dropped, not even he could believe the load of bs that he just spouted.

"Kakashi, I would advice you leave the floor before this senbon punctures more than your genitals." Genma growled, he really did not like being thought of as an idiot, and this guy was really testing his patience.

Kakashi simply smiled before he disappear in the same leaves that he entered the arena with. He had to screw with people some way, and anyone was fair game, no matter how important they were.

**XxX**

"Are you really Kakashi Hatake?" Asuma Sarutobi said as he surveyed his fellow leaf ninja. He felt like it was a trap, maybe he was a daydreaming, maybe he smoked some kind of experimental hallucinogen, or the most likely reason; Kurenai was on her period and wanted him to feel her pain.

"No Asuma, I'm a time traveler from the future that's here to give you sex advice and share with you the secrets needed to score with Kurenai." Asuma had to hold back a scoff, he was not amused and he could see the sarcasm practically shining off of Kakashi's eyes.

"The only reason I'm so early is because one of my student's demanded that I bring Sasuke back on time, because he wanted to and I quote 'kick his ass after the personal month long training that he receives from me."

If Asuma had not seen the first match of the tournament, he would have laughed. He would have busted out into an uncontrollable laughter that would have brought weird looks to him and Kakashi. Don't get me wrong, Asuma did laugh, but it was for a completely different reason. It started off as a small chuckle, which turned into a set of giggles, until it finally exploded into maniacal and uncontrollable laughter that sent Asuma tumbling to the floor. As I predicted, members of the audience looked back in their direction, some just gave them weird looks while others joined in the laughter without exactly knowing what they were laughing about.

After a few more minutes of laughter, Asuma finally settled down and gulped in some much needed breaths of air. Kakashi only raised his eyebrow acknowledging the fact that the situation had indeed happened right before his lone uncovered eye.

"Are you done?" The masked ninja asked.

"Yeah, maybe it would have been wise of you to stick to tradition and come late?" Asuma chuckled again, if he kept this up he might have to go see a doctor or something, it was ridiculous, it wasn't even that funny once he thought about it..

"I understand that Naruto's proclamation was pretty bold, but isn't it a bit harsh of you to just brush him off like that?" Kakashi quickly lashed out, contrary to popular belief, Kakashi cared about all of his students. It was not his intention to show favoritism, but he promised himself while he was away that he would do his best to be a better Sensei for his students, he owed it to them, and he owed it to his late Sensei.

"You don't understand Kakashi, I didn't say that because I feared Naruto losing." Asuma smirked, he loved the way Kakashi's eyebrows curled showing that he was confused.

Asuma looked down at the arena where he saw Sasuke and Gaara going through their warm ups. Well, Sasuke's warm ups, because it seemed that Gaara was not in the mood to do that, he just continued to glare at Sasuke and murmured things under his breath. From the way his lips moved, Asuma could have sworn that Gaara was talking to his 'mother'?

Looking back at Kakashi he continued where he left off.

"No, I'm definitely not worried about Naruto losing. I can't say the same about Sasuke though. If Sasuke and Naruto do meet in any future matches, well let's just say that Sasuke's ego won't be the only thing that will leave the arena in pieces." Asuma said as he left a flabbergasted Kakashi and welcomed a very beautiful young woman with crimson eyes and a body that most women would kill to have.

"What was that about Asuma?" Asuma's companion asked.

"Nothing, I was just telling Kakashi that Naruto will kick Sasuke's ass if they ever meet in this tournament." Asuma forced back a chuckle, there was no need for him to embarrass himself in front of Kurenai.

**XxX**

Sasuke was a happy camper, in fact you could say that this is the happiest he's been in a while. Why? Well after month long personal training from the 'Copy Ninja' himself, and being away from his teammates to do nothing but train, was a godsend. Add the fact that he finally felt that he had power and that he was one step closer to reaching his goal of killing his brother. Yeah, Sasuke was the happiest motherfucker alive at the moment. The guy across from him was GOING to be the happiest motherfucker alive once he trapped his opponent in his sand and slowly crushed his bones to dust, popped his eyes out, and made him choke and slowly die in a pool of his own blood. If Kakashi's hamster escaped, than Gaara's had committed suicide and was left to rot in his cranium.

"Are you enjoying yourself? Aside from my fangirls, not many people stare at me like that." Sasuke spat out not exactly liking the look that Gaara was giving him.

"Mother wants your blood!"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up in a hurry, he definitely wasn't expecting that. A small shiver ran down his spine, but he decided to brush it off and blame it on pregame jitters.

Genma on the other hand simply stared at Gaara, he made sure to leave a reminder that told him to watch out for any weird things from this Gaara kid, Kami forbid he transform into a giant monster and rampage through the Leaf. Psh as if! Gaara was only a Genin, sure he was powerful, but he doubted he had that much power in him.

_***[A/N]: Genma, you simple minded fool... If only you knew. ***_

"Alright, I want this match to be nice and dirty! Got it? Make sure you use everything that you have in your arsenal and show us what true ninjas look like!" Genma told the two competitors in front of him. The crowd cheered along, making sure that they did their job by hyping up the competitors.

"Are you both ready?" He saw Sasuke nod at him, Gaara simply stared and figured that it was the best that he going to get out of him, he stepped back and officially announced the second match of the Chunin Exam Tournament.

**"Second Match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Sand... Begin!" **

Sasuke wasted no time in attacking as he quickly reached into his pockets and brought out two kunai knives, he jumped back and at the same time threw the knives at Gaara. He did not stop there though, once Gaara's sand came up to protect him, the kunai knives exploded. Sasuke knew that it had no effect on Gaara, it was all just a distraction, he needed to get as much space between them as possible. What Sasuke was not expecting though was the ground underneath to soften and slow the Uchiha down.

Looking up he could see Gaara running through hand seals. He cursed and quickly somersaulted back, managing to escape the sharp spikes that appeared from under the ground. Feeling the ground shift again, he rolled to the side but unfortunately he was too slow this time and the spikes managed to scrape his arms. He finished his roll and managed to evade the remaining spikes. In the distance Sasuke could see Gaara screaming out that 'Mother' loved the taste of the Uchiha's blood. The ground started to shake once again but this time Sasuke reacted quickly and focused chakra to his feet, he jumped back and managed stick to the walls of the stadium.

Gaara growled at having his prey escape him, but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"You see Uchiha! Your eyes can't help you here! How good are they, when they can't even protect you from my sand!" Gaara roared out as his hands came together. Focusing the chakra that ran through his body, Gaara was able to convert the ground into more sand!

Sasuke exhaled a breath that he did not even know he was holding, he was in a pretty tough spot here. Instead of retreating he should have just overwhelmed Gaara's sand with his speed.

"Oh well, this is not the time to be regretting things." Sasuke's hands quickly went through their own set of seals.

_**"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)" **_

He gulped in some air and let his chakra mix in with the air in his lungs, after quickly combining to the two he sprayed out his technique in a brilliant show of flames and directed it at Gaara. The volley of small fireballs were sent flying at Gaara, the unpredictable manner of the flames managed to confuse the sand a bit, until it formed into one large shield in front of Gaara to make sure that the flames did not touch its master.

Sasuke knew he had only bought himself a couple of seconds. He hopped off of the wall and quickly put his training to good use.

He roared as he flew across the arena, he had spent the entire month pushing his body past its limitations to be able to match Rock Lee's speed. It also helped that he had managed to study Rock Lee with his Sharingan while they battled and picked up a few things, was it wrong to steal someone else's speed and hard work? Sure, but they were ninjas and this kind of thing happened all the time.

He pushed as much chakra into his legs as possible, he did not know how fast Gaara's sand would recover. Seconds seemed to have turned into minutes, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his Sharingan was working overtime as it tried to give Sasuke a clear view of the things ahead of him. The microscopic grains of sand hit Sasuke's eyes hard at the speed he was going, but it was only a small discomfort that he needed to get past, it was either get past it or lose your life, and he was not in the mood to lose his life at such a young age. Once Sasuke was close enough to Gaara, his sand reacted on instinct! Like a cobra it lunged out to capture its target, but this time the sand was too slow! Sasuke ducked underneath the sand and managed to break through Gaara's initial defense, but unfortunately the sand recoiled fast enough and almost trapped Sasuke. Seeing that he was in a tight spot, Sasuke jumped up high into the air where the sand could not reach him, he did not expect the sand to follow him though, his hands flew through motions that had long since been pounded into his head.

_**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"** _Cocking his head back he released a torrent of flames that met Gaara's sand in midair resulting in a midair explosion, unfortunately Sasuke was too close to the flames and was thrown back. The force of the explosion managed to send him flying through a couple of the trees that seemed to have survived the punishment that the arena was experiencing. Branches broke off and leaves were thrown off those branches, and in the middle of all that carnage was one Sasuke Uchiha banged up and bloodied.

**XxX**

"Sasuke!" Both Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno yelled out alongside the crowd, they could not believe that Sasuke was being tossed around like some kind of rag doll. You could practically feel the entire arena's mood drop. A wave of depression seemed to have fallen all across the arena as they watched their hometown hero fly back into the trees, seemingly defeated.

Kakashi clutched the rail harder as he saw his student's technique backfire on him and send him crashing through the foliage.

Naruto sadly looked down at the spot where he last saw his companion, sure he didn't like the bastard, but it didn't mean that he hated him, he looked down at Gaara who did not even have a scratch on him! He was all smiles throughout the entire thing. Naruto growled and for a split second he let his anger get the better of him. He ran up to the rail that was closest to Sasuke and yelled out with all of his might.

"Sasuke! You better not lose you bastard! You're better than this, why are you letting this asshole just toss you around like you're some kind of doll?" Naruto gritted his teeth when he did not hear any smart remark from the Uchiha, he was ready to jump off the stands to go down there and make sure that he understood his message, but he was stopped by the firm grips of both his Godfather and his Sensei.

"Pervy Sage..."

"Kakashi-Sensei.."

"What exactly are you doing Naruto?" Jiraiya growled out. Kakashi stared at Naruto and gave him one of his patented eye smiles before he helped Naruto off of the rail that he unknowingly hopped up on.

Sakura stared at her teammate and could not help but smile. She stood up from her seat and quickly went up to where Kakashi and company where located, she greeted her Sensei and said hello to Jiraiya.

"Naruto! I've taught you better than this! What have I told you, about letting your emotions get the better of you?!" Jiraiya smacked Naruto's head before he let him go.

"Pervy Sage! He's getting manhandled out there! I have to do something!" Naruto exclaimed and prepared to jump off the stands again, but Kakashi stopped him once more.

"Naruto, Sasuke is only warming up, don't worry about him. He's going to be just fine, trust me." Naruto growled and punched the rail and smashed it. Sakura's eyes grew wide at the display of strength, but said nothing about it. Instead she gently placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him that she understood how he felt as well.

"Come on Naruto, this is Sasuke we're talking about! He won't be defeated that easily! CHA!" Sakura yelled out as she tried to get her teammate to cheer up. The crowd seemed to have been listening as well because they roared in agreement as the arena exploded into cheers. The arena almost seemed to shake from the volume at which they were cheering.

Naruto looked up and realized that his worries were for nothing, he looked back at the match, but not before thanking Sakura and giving her a warm smile to let her know that he was all better. Sakura smiled as well, and could feel her cheeks heating up, she quickly shook her head and paid no mind to the strange feeling as she continued to watch the match with Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya by her side.

**XxX**

Sasuke groaned as he pushed the unwanted debris off of him, he calmly stood back up and was able to stay standing for a couple of seconds until his knees started to buckle and they collapse on themselves from the weight of Sasuke's body and gravity working against them. Sasuke only sighed and reached into one of his many pouches and pulled out a small snack bar. He tore the plastic off and quickly bit into his small treat, he crammed it into his mouth and quickly wolfed it down as if he had not eaten in years and this was the only piece of food left. With a bit more energy in his system, Sasuke hoisted himself back up with the help of the tree that had softened his landing. He looked up to see Gaara laughing at his misery.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sasuke asked as he limped his way back to the center of the arena with the help of a branch that he managed to scavenge. He knew it wasn't a very good idea, especially in his condition, but he was not going to let Gaara think that he was scared of him.

"Mother is enjoying your blood, I can tell you that." Gaara gave Sasuke a demented look as he willed his sand to attack the Uchiha once again.

Sasuke groaned and abandoned his make shift crutch as he jumped back. His legs were yelling at him to stop, that they were not ready for that kind of treatment at this moment, but Sasuke's brain told him to keep running unless he wanted to be swallowed up by the demonic sand.

Unfortunately Sasuke was not fast enough to escape the onslaught and fell victim to the sand.

He could feel it constrict itself around his left leg, he wanted to panic but he knew that he had to remain calm as he tried to think of a way to escape this trap.

Gaara's smirk turned into a sinister sneer as he brought his hand up and gathered sand around Sasuke's leg. He started to slowly make his way up his body, passing his legs he reached Sasuke's abdomen, the sand kept on constricting itself around the boy's body like a boa constrictor wrapping itself around its prey. Sasuke was quickly running out of options, he tried looking everywhere but he could not see anything that could help him. The sand had already reached his upper body!

Gaara kept the sand piling up until he had covered Sasuke's entire body. His moment had finally come, the moment where the arena would be filled with Sasuke's blood. Gaara's sand enveloped everything, even Sasuke's face! Sasuke did not know what to do, and he was slowly starting to welcome his fate...

'_Sorry Naruto, I guess I wasn't able to fight against you. I'm glad I was able to fight with you though.' _Sasuke's breathing slowed down, he felt his entire body shut down, everything was going dark..

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE!"

The entire arena shouted out Sasuke's name hoping that it would save Sasuke. Unfortunately it seemed that he had accepted his fate and there was nothing anybody could do.

_**"Sabaku Kyū (Sand Coffin)"**_

The arena cried out in despair, watching one of their own killed before their eyes! The horrible scene seemed to last forever, the crunching noises of Sasuke's body as it was slowly squeezed until it was nothing more thsn dust, and then the technique imploding on itself as it showered the ground and trees with sand and blood. The mothers tried to hide the gruesome scene from the kids, the older crowd tried to look away as they were a bit too close and they were splattered with blood and sand. The people that knew Sasuke on a personal level gritted their teeth at the gruesome sight, woman started to cry, and teachers lowered their head in remorse..

Naruto could not believe that the match had ended this way! They should have stopped it! They should have listened to him! Now he was gone! Sasuke was gone! His hopes, his dreams, everything was gone in a matter of seconds! Naruto lowered his face, he did not want anybody to see his tears, they needed him to be strong right now.. Sakura did not know what to do, her love was gone in a blink and she was powerless to stop it, she could do nothing but cry like always! Even Kakashi could not believe the turn of events! He thought that Sasuke would pull off some kind of miracle, but it seemed like Sasuke's luck had run out...

*Chirp*

*Chirp*

Both Kakashi and Naruto looked up when they heard the sound of birds chirping. Naruto took a closer look at the arena and noticed that the 'blood' was simply wood splinters! Realization quickly kicked in, both Naruto and Kakashi realized that Sasuke had substituted himself with the crutch that he had discarded earlier.

"He's alive!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the young Uchiha streaking at top speeds! He was moving so fast that he was nothing but a blur, the only sign that showed that he was even there in the first place was the trail on the ground that Sasuke was leaving from the intensity of the attack! His arm was on the ground picking up dirt and reshaping the face of the arena! His hand was covered in some sort of electric aura with the chirping noise in full volume! Now it did not sound like a couple of birds chirping, instead it sounded like thousands! You could hear it all around the arena! The crowd started to react once they realized that Sasuke was not dead! They exploded as they watched him in awe. Gaara heard the cheers and quickly acknowledged that something was wrong, he turned around to be greeted by a sight that would haunt his sleepless nights. One very angry Sasuke Uchiha arm outstretched, Sharingan blazing and determined to kill, and in his hand blue electricity with raw chakra, he was so close to it that he could feel it cutting through his shield. Gaara tried his best to keep the Uchiha away, but he did not expect him to still be alive, he had let his guard down too soon.

Time seemed to slow down for both Gaara and Sasuke, but they both could see every little detail in front of them, and they both knew that they would never forget this moment. Using all of the energy that he had left, Sasuke thrust his arm forward! Ready to finish this battle!

"Die you bastard!"

_**"Chidori (One Thousand Birds)"**_

**XxX**

**Well Ladies and Gentlemen, that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! I poured everything into this chapter and we'll see what you guys think, be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought about it, on another note, I want to apologize to every single one of you because I know that you've been waiting for me to come out with this chapter for an extremely long time. I want to thank everybody for being here and for taking the time to read this after so long! I want to thank everybody for their loyalty and for everything you all you wonderful people have done for me! Keep reading, because now that I'm on break I'll be sure to be updating much faster.**

**On a side note, I think Gaara's strength in this chapter is believable, once he managed to find a way around his weakness of his sand being too slow, and not being able to keep up with the faster enemies he could turn into a very very dangerous machine! I think the anime robbed him off that and the Sasuke vs Gaara fight was merely a repeat of his fight against Rock Lee, just with more flair because Sasuke used the Chidori. In my story, Gaara worked past his weakness and that's why he did not instantly go into the ball, in fact there was no need to because he was handling Sasuke well. I'm trying to stick to canon, but not by much, so expect some changes here and there. If you have any questions regarding this chapter feel free to contact me through PM or a review. **

**P.S: There was a Legend of Zelda reference somewhere in this chapter, let's see if you guys can find it ;)**

**Anyways, Until next time! Trust me, the next update won't be as long as this one was!**

**- T-Naruto **


End file.
